


The Ballad of the Powerless

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Because they may be old, Cute family time with the nishigoris, Dark!Viktor, Emperor Viktor, Forced Bonding, I don't know if he will continue to be as dark, I know, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, Phichit and Yuuri are bffs, Victor spelt with a k, Who are married, Yuri Plisetsky spelt Yuri, Yuri is adopted by Yakov and Lilia, Yuuri Katsuki spelt Yuuri, activist Phichit, alpha!Victor, but in the beginning he's not a nice puppy, but they be cute, called Yurio in speech, disgusting, military commander apprentice Yuri, social activist Yuuri, talking about feelings, the nishigoris are nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is the Emperor that conquered the world in less than nine years. He raised the percentage of able-bodied people working, abolished slavery in all the states he ruled over and made an entirely new law book for their new golden era, as people believed it to be. He is a beautiful and charismatic tactical genius, and on top of that, he's an Alpha.Yuuri Katsuki is the front person of the Omegan rights movement. He is seen as fearless and brave by some, and incredibly stupid by others.One day Yuuri receives a letter that says that he has been granted an audience with the Emperor at the palace.He knew that this would change his life forever. He just didn't know how much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fashion is early 1900’s, the technology is present day, the Human rights are medieval and this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, amazing, right?  
> Viktor is basically wearing his Grand Prix Finals outfit, because it be pretty.  
> I imagine that Yuuri is wearing something along the lines of this; http://image.glamourdaze.com/2013/09/1910-Edwardian-Navy-Silk-Skirt.jpg

Nine years ago the people of the empire of Russia had rejoiced as a new Emperor was crowned. The previous one had died under mysterious circumstances during a visit abroad, and his son was crowned Emperor just a few days later. The ceremony had been grand and luxurious with lots of military posturing, which was probably seen as necessary after the mysterious death of the predecessor. The newly crowned Emperor had at this time only been 16 years old. He was only but a child in the eyes of most of the world. But the boy quickly showed himself to be a capable ruler as in only nine short years he had conquered the world, raised the percentage of able-bodied people working, abolished slavery in all the states he ruled over and made an entirely new law book for their new golden era, as people believed it to be. The boy was simply put, a genius.

Emperor Viktor Nikiforov was seen as flawless by most. He was a beautiful and charismatic tactical genius, and on top of that he was an Alpha. Omegas, even a few Betas and Alphas, threw themselves at him left and right. He was a kind but firm ruler.

But as the wars died down and the people started to settle down again, another revolution started up. This time it wasn’t about land though, it was about rights. To be specific, Omegan rights. Omegas served as the “caretakers, homemakers and breeders” according to many, as the only other sex that could get pregnant were female Betas, but generally they had more of a choice when it came to if they wanted to pursue a career, have a family or both.

 

Peaceful protests were organised, petitions were signed and speeches where they spoke about Omegan rights were held. At the forefront of the most successful Omegan rights group was a young Omega by the name of Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri was one of the most influential Omegas in the world as he was basically the face of the Omegan rights movement. When the media talked about the subject they used pictures of him, and when people cursed the progress it had made, Yuuri was always blamed for it. Yuuri loved it though. He was generally afraid of being hated, but if it was for helping people to get a better life, then he didn’t mind it at all.

Yuuri lived together with his best friend and right hand, the Beta Phichit Chulanont, so that is who he celebrated with when he received the letter that he had an audience with the Emperor Viktor Nikiforov the afternoon of tomorrow.

“But why did they ask me to come alone though?”

Yuuri half-whined as he finished his second flute of champagne. Phichit shrugged his shoulders as he put away the bottle so the older could not drink any more from it.

“Probably because most of them are Alphas and they think they can use your biology against you.”

Phichit frowned. Yuuri sighed dramatically and threw himself onto their sofa.

“Alphas always seem to think that their biology is so superior.  Oh, look at me, I must be a fucking god because a get a lump on my dick when I come that won’t go down for two hours! I must be so much better than those weak bitches who can just push a fucking child out their birth-canal!”

Yuuri said in a mocking voice while making poses where he comically flexed his muscles.

Phichit laughed at the Omega and sat down beside his feet.

“Will you be okay though, Yuuri?”

He asked, serious for once.

“Yes, of course I will be. No good for nothing Alphas will scare me into submission!”

Yuuri exclaimed in a high voice, raising a fist into the air before they both burst out laughing.

“You should be careful though. I’ve heard that dear Emperor Vikki can be a rather nasty guy if he wants to.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Of course he can be a nasty guy, Phichit. The man managed to literally conquer the known world, basically crush unemployment and demolish slavery in only nine years. You can’t do that if you’re a nice guy all the time.”

“You know what I mean!”

Phichit looked exasperatedly at his friend who looked back at him.

“I will be careful, Phichit. I promise.”  
“Good.”  
The Beta hugged the Omega close for a while before saying that it was time for them to go to bed, which Yuuri agreed to as he wanted to be properly prepared for his audience with the Emperor the next afternoon.

 

The next morning Yuuri made sure to choose his finest blouse and skirt. Phichit had helped him put on the required corset over his underdress as he did every morning and this time Yuuri had actually remembered to put on his stockings before that so that he wouldn’t have to ask his friend to help with that as well. He put on the lacy but professional looking blouse he had chose before getting into the long navy blue skirt that reached but his ankles, which he hoped would anger at least someone.

“Do I look okay?”  
Yuuri asked Phichit as he stepped inside the Beta’s room without knocking. The younger looked up from the book he was reading to check his friend’s look.

“You look amazing.”

He said approvingly, nodding as he gave a thumbs up.

“I hope you’re not just saying that because you’re my friend, Peach.”

Yuuri puffed his cheeks out. Phichit chuckled as he stood up and walked over to hug his friend.

“Would I ever lie to you, Yuyu?”

Phichit teased as he felt his friend tremble in his arms. Phichit knew that despite the brave face the Omega pulled in front of everyone, he was a very fragile person. The words affected him far more than he would ever let on, and the only time he would even crack the slightest was in front of his best friend, but the Beta was pretty sure that not even he had seen the full extent of the Omega’s anxiety.

“I guess not…”

Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder as he hugged the younger back, taking slight comfort in the embrace.

“Now, how about a walk and some lunch before you go overthrow the government?”

Phichit asked as he rubbed comforting circles on the other’s back.

“I guess.”

Phichit chuckled at his friend and split the hug to look at him, his hands on his shoulders.

“You should slick your hair back though, and ditch the glasses.”

He added as he looked at the Omega who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Without my glasses I won’t be able to see.”

He objected.

“But you will look even more amazing.”

The two had a quick stare off, which Phichit won. Yuuri sighed.

“Get the gel.”

He groaned as he sat down where the Beta had previously been reading his book.

“Yay!”

Phichit cheered as he went off to find the hairgel. When the Beta got back he quickly got to work on Yuuri’s hair, after taking off the glasses that rested delicately on the Omega’s face.

 

“You are so beautiful Yuuri.”

Phichit gushed, making his friend blush.

“Shut up.”

He moaned, but Phichit was already taking photos of him with his phone, which he was no doubt going to post to his instagram.

“You know, if you weren’t so dedicated to doing all of this properly, you could always seduce the Emperor and change his mind and the law.”

Phichit continued, making Yuuri roll his eyes.

“Phichit.”

He said sternly.

“Yes, yes, I know. You don’t want to acknowledge the existence of sexuality, I know.”

“That’s not it, Phichit. I just don’t think that seducing someone is the way to do this. Many have tried marrying important politicians to influence them, but it never works. Even if they gain power at home, they are usually influenced as well, by the lifestyle. Suddenly they’re all about staying at home, taking care of that and their children as they carry their next baby. I don’t want that.”

Phichit’s eyes softened.

“No. I know.”

Yuuri looked up at his friend.

“Anyway, how about that walk before lunch?”

 

Later that day Yuuri was fidgeting outside the palace. He knew that this could be his one and only chance to really make a huge difference for Omegas everywhere. Of course he was delighted that he got the chance, but it frightened him as well. Yuuri had been quite a quiet and timid boy before he began getting into the Omegan rights movement just a few years ago. He was still only 21, and the thought that he was going to meet the Emperor to discuss the future of his human rights shocked him. He was surprised that he even got the invitation for an audience with the leader in the first place, but he guessed that he had been making life a bit difficult for the Senate with all of his letters and petitions. He cracked a smile at the thought and straightened his back as he walked up to the guards that were guarding the front gate.

“I have an audience with the Emperor.”

Yuuri stated, voice loud and even as he pulled out his invitation. One of the guards glanced at him before scanning the invitation.

“Welcome, Mr. Katsuki.”

The guard said and opened the door for the Omega, who took a deep breath before walking inside the palace.

Once inside he was met by an Alpha who was impeccably dressed in a nice suit. He carried himself like royalty, but the outfit, while incredibly nice, was that of the palace servants.

“Mr. Katsuki, I presume?”  
The Alpha bowed slightly to him. Yuuri courtsied as a response.

“Yes.”

He confirmed as he looked at the Alpha, who was not meeting his gaze.

“I am Christophe Giacometti, personal servant of Emperor Viktor Nikiforov himself, and I have been tasked with guiding you to the throne room.”

The blonde stated as he turned around and started walking in the direction Yuuri guessed the throne room was.

“Thank you.”

Yuuri got out as he walked after the Alpha, he had to take quite big steps though as the alpha was taller than himself. Christophe turned his head to give the Omega a small smile as they made their way down the corridors of the palace.

 

At last they stood in front of a gigantic door that almost made Yuuri gasp in amazement, and they hadn’t even opened yet. When they did they revealed the most beautifully decorated room he had ever seen in his entire life.

The room had a high, arched ceiling with pictures of events from the last nine years painted on it, tapestries of the empire all over the walls and on the wall facing the door there was a giant stained glass window that seemed to portray the coronation of Emperor Viktor Nikiforov. Statues of previous Emperors were lined up all the way to the throne where the most exquisite human being sat. Yuuri had never been a religious man, but he knew that if angels existed, they had to be carved like their Emperor. He was beauty and grace personified, and he was incredibly photogenic.

All of a sudden a smell Yuuri had never felt before reached him and he almost stopped walking for a moment. His back got stiff and he walked less fluidly. He tried to relax as he did not want all the news reporters in the room that were broadcasting his audience with the Emperor to interpret him as nervous. As he got closer to the actual throne though he saw that the Emperor seemed to have gone stiff as well. As he approached the throne, and Christophe had taken his stand beside the Emperor, Yuuri courtsied deeply for the leader of the known world.

As he stood up properly again he was surprised to see the Emperor standing up with his hand stretched out, as if asking for a handshake. Yuuri was surprised to see this, as usually handshakes were seen as a greeting between equals, and he knew full well that he was not on equal stance to the Emperor. But it would be rude to leave the ruler hanging, so he grabbed the hand firmly.

 

Yuuri gasped as he was pulled closer to the scent he had felt as he stepped inside the room, closer to the Emperor, and he almost whimpered when he felt something close down on his neck. More specifically his bonding gland. Yuuri was torn between freaking out and pushing the Alpha ruler away, and moaning loudly and pulling him closer.

The world around them had become still for a moment as well, before all hell broke loose. Flashes started flashing like lightning and people shouted as loud as they could to be heard by the Emperor and the Omega he just bonded with in front of pretty much the whole world.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!”

They were screaming while;

“Mr. Katsuki! How will this affect the Omegan rights movement?!” could be heard as well.

Yuuri’s head was spinning as Viktor finally broke away from his neck to look at the young Omega in front of him. A blank look was what the Emperor wore as he looked at the Omega and then the media shitstorm unfolding before him.

“Excuse us, but we will need to take a break in the scheduled discussions.”

The Emperor’s voice boomed as a wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him out of the room with him.

 

They kept walking until they reached a balcony looking out at the palace gardens. There Viktor finally let go of Yuuri who furiously glared at the Alpha while backing away from him.

“What the fuck was that?!”

He yelled at the Emperor that was walking over to the railing of the balcony.

“I bonded with you.”

Viktor stated calmly, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world to bond the first time you meet someone. At a professional and very public discussion about human rights nonetheless.

“Yeah, I noticed that!”

Yuuri’s hand flew up to feel at the bond bite. It was deep, and since it was at his bonding gland it would’ve scarred even if it was shallow, so it was a bit excessive.

“Then why do you ask? As an Omega you should’ve known that that could happen at any moment. Especially if the part of the blouse that covers your neck is only lace. Such a risky move for an unbonded Omega.”

Viktor remarked, making the Omega even angrier than before.

“I shouldn’t have to worry about that every second of my life! Especially not when I am going to discuss the future of my rights with the Emperor of the world!”

Yuuri shouted, face red in anger. The Alpha turned to look at the younger boy.

“Yeesh. You Omegas really are emotional.”

He said dismissively. Yuuri’s blood was practically boiling by now.

“Well, I wouldn’t be if I had not been forcibly bonded to the bloody Emperor just a few minutes ago!”

Viktor turned the rest of his body to face Yuuri at that.

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t feel it too?”

He said in a harsh tone, making Yuuri want to step down. Damn his biology!

“Feel what?”

Yuuri frowned as the Alpha got closer and smelled him.

“We are true mates. Why would I waste my time arguing hours over something so useless when I just found my true mate?”

Viktor said as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around the Omega, who immediately started wriggling to get free from the grip.

Hearing the Alpha say those words confirmed the Omega’s suspicions though, and he was not sure if he was happy about it or not. True mates were a rare thing, and even rarer to find, so he could kind of understand the Alpha’s reasoning, but he was fighting against forced bonding, goddammit!

“Just because I’m your ‘true mate’ it doesn’t have to mean anything! You are just another Alpha who just thinks with his knot! You conquer the world and make the Alphas and Betas free and employed, and then what? You enslave another sex and make sure that we all have to suffer because of our second sex, just like we have since the dawn of mankind.”

Yuuri glared at the Emperor while trying to get out of his grip. Viktor glared right back.

“And you are an ungrateful little Omega who won’t accept his place in this world. You were made by the universe to fit me, and now that I have you, you will submit to me. You will be the perfect little Omega by the time I’m through with you.”

He growled, baring his teeth, making Yuuri want to bare his neck, but instead he chose to bare his teeth as well.

“You will never break me.”

He hissed through his teeth, staring challengingly into the Alpha’s eyes.

“You won’t say that when you are pregnant in a few weeks.”

Viktor countered with a smirk.

“I’m on contraception.”

Yuuri countered.

“You won’t be able to take the pills if I throw them away.”

Viktor said.

“You won’t find them.”

Yuuri pointed out.

“I will when you move.”

Viktor stated.

“Move?”

Yuuri asked confusedly.

“To the palace, of course. I can’t have my mate living among the common rabble.”

Viktor’s smirk widened.

“I don’t want to live at the palace.”

Yuuri objected.

“Too bad, because Christophe has already sent people to your house to get your stuff.”

Viktor said, glancing inside the palace before looking back at his mate.

“But my housemate is back home.”

Yuuri protested.

“Is he an Alpha?”

The Omega scoffed.

“He is a Beta.”

He said.

“Boyfriend? You never know with you Omega activists.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the younger.

“Best friend.”

“Good.”

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck and breathed in deep.

“I can’t wait to smell your scent when you are pregnant with my children, mate.”

Viktor mumbled dreamily.

“I will literally slit your throat with your shinbone.”

Viktor grinned widely and tightened his grip on the Omega. His Omega.

“I would like to see you try. But we should probably go see the movers about your stuff.”

The Alpha broke the embrace and started to drag the Omega inside before he could even said anything.

 

When they passed through the throne room all the media personnel were still there. Yuuri covered his eyes from the flashes with his free hand.

“Your Majesty! When will the official ceremony be held?”

One reporter asked, holding out a mic as close to Viktor as was allowed.

“As soon as possible. We will release the date tomorrow.”

The Emperor smiled widely at the Beta woman, pulling Yuuri close by his waist.

“Your Majesty! Mr. Katsuki! Or should we say, Mrs. Nikiforov? What does your bonding mean for the Omegan rights movement?”

One person piped up, and it was silent for a few seconds where Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other before looking back at the person who had asked the question.

“It will disband.”

“It will be stronger than ever.”

Viktor and Yuuri said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks to a lot of people, and the night is about to end horribly for the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much to everyone reading this! It delights me to see people actually enjoying what I write!
> 
> Btw, I feel like I should mention, everyone is two-three years younger in this fic than in canon, which makes;  
> Yuuri Katsuki 21  
> Viktor Nikiforov 25  
> Yuri Plisetsky 13  
> Otabek Altin 16  
> Phichit Chulanont 18  
> and Christophe Giacometti 23
> 
> I also feel like I should mention that Omegas are usually called Mrs. and wives when they are married, even if they are male. It's mostly to force them into a specific "pre-destined" role.
> 
> And you are born with your second sex.
> 
> Russian words used(Google translate):  
> Solnyshko = Sun  
> Дорогой = Darling/Dear/Sweetheart  
> моя супруга = My wife/My better half

Viktor threw a sharp sideways glance at the Omega at the words. Yuuri felt like he should apologise, like he should sink down onto his knees and beg for forgiveness as the cold of the Alpha’s icy gaze reached him. But of course he did none of that. Instead he pulled the corners of his mouth down into a frown.

He knew that challenging an Alpha in public never was a good idea, as they were extra aggressive when they felt like they had to defend their honour. So challenging his own Alpha, the Emperor of the empire of Russia no less, in front of pretty much the whole world… Most would consider it suicide.

Viktor’s grip on his waist tightened painfully as the Alpha spoke up.

“Anyways, I have to ask you to forgive my Omega. The bonding can be a bit... exhausting for them.”

The Alpha spoke through his teeth in such an angry fashion that even Yuuri hesitated standing up to him.

As silence filled the room Viktor quickly started walking off towards the main door to lead the Omega somewhere. Where? Yuuri did not know.

“Where are we going?”

Yuuri asked when they were out of the throne room, and out of earshot of all the media personnel.

“To our room, Dear.”

Viktor stated firmly, mentally debating if he should walk quicker, just to annoy the cocky Omega.

“Our room?”

Yuuri came to a halt, but Viktor dragged him along with little effort. The stone floors were slippery anyways. Viktor sighed and turned to look at Yuuri, stopping to walk for a moment.

“Yes. Our room. We are a bonded couple now, after all, Darling.”

Viktor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You literally force bonded me just a few minutes ago.”

Yuuri reminded him. Viktor rolled his eyes.

“A bond is a bond, no matter how old or recent it is. Plus, you are my true mate anyways, nothing would’ve kept us from bonding in the end, Honey.”

“Your attitude might’ve…”

Viktor glared at the Omega.

“I swear to the Gods, if you don’t come with me right now…”

The threat was left hanging in the air, open for interpretation to make the Omega make up his own versions of it.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

He muttered and started walking again. The Alpha breathed out in relief and walked with him, leading the way to their quarters.

 

As they reached the room Viktor opened the door for the Omega. Yuuri noted that it was the first “chivalrous” thing that Viktor had done for him so far.

“I hope that the room will be to your liking, Solnyshko.”   
The Alpha purred, not really one hundred percent aware that he was doing it. Yuuri stepped inside the bedroom, his eyes wide. This single room had to be as big as the house he shared with Phichit. And he could see a balcony and two other doors, probably leading to a grand bathroom, and a gigantic walk-in closet, if Yuuri had to guess. The room was mostly furnished in light colours, the main theme being white and gold, and despite himself he couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like with his things added to the mix.

“You really like it then, дорогой[dorogoy]?”

The Alpha smirked as he motioned for the Omega to continue walking inside. Yuuri took some hesitant steps further into the room.

“It has a great aesthetic.”

Yuuri nodded as he turned around to take in more of the room.

“I’m surprised someone like you could appreciate such things, моя супруга[moya supruga].”

Viktor smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Someone like me?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the Alpha.

“A commoner, Love.”

Viktor folded his arms across his chest. Yuuri still watched him with narrowed eyes. The Alpha suddenly met his gaze head on and their eyes locked onto each other. It felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, before Viktor said that he had to go.

“What?”

“I have to do some damage control after your statement, Solnyshko. I’ll be back soon.”

The Alpha stood up properly and started moving, tricking Yuuri into breaking the stare to look at what was happening.

“I said nothing bad. I just said that our movement will not end just because you decided to mark me.”

Yuuri frowned as he stepped towards the Alpha, who was backing out the door.

“Well, that is the problem, моя супругa. You are my mate now, and you will officially be my wife in not too long. You will carry my heir. I cannot let you continue to frolic with those unruly pests.”

Viktor snapped, disdain clear in his voice, and disgust was displayed in his facial expression.

“Those ‘pests’ are my friends! They are people that trust me, and that I trust in turn. They are hard workers, who are oppressed by the likes of you!”

Viktor scoffed at the Omega.

“You have been brainwashed. You are not oppressed. You are simply kept at home, because that’s where you belong. At home is where you are the most useful. And Omegas are needed for the continuation of our species, you are the most fertile between you and the female Betas. We care for you, give you food, clothes, a roof over your head and a family. Why aren’t you content with that?”

Viktor’s voice was raised and Yuuri knew that he shouldn’t push it like this. It could end badly for him. But he had not come this far just to give up when an Alpha, no matter that he was the Emperor, got a bit pissy.

“Would you be content with that?!”

Yuuri basically shouted at the Alpha whose face suddenly went blank. Not a good sign.

“I have to go. See you soon, Solnyshko.”

The endearment was almost spitted out and sounded absolutely acidic as the Alpha backed out further and closed the door with a loud slam. Yuuri thought that it had went well until he heard a click that informed him that the big door was now locked. 

 

Yuuri ran up to the door and immediately started pounding on it with his fists.

“Hey! Let me out!”

He shouted.

“You can’t keep me here!”

He started kicking the door. The Omega wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted the Alpha to hear him and come back to open the door, or if he wanted to break down the door to get out and hunt the Alpha down.

In the end neither of those options came true, as he just tired himself out trying to break the door down, and the Emperor did not come for his rescue. He was the one who locked him inside there after all.

Yuuri gave up and turned his back to the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor while leaning against it. He sighed as he looked at the room in front of him.

It was absolutely magnificent. Impeccable. Everything was in perfect order.

That thought made an idea pop into Yuuri’s head. He got up onto his feet again and started walking up to different areas of the room, moving furniture and decorations just slightly out of place, just enough to make it noticeable that something was off, but not enough for the Alpha to really get angry with him when he noticed it. Yuuri smirked to himself. The plan was perfect.

 

As the Omega was rearranging the books in the bookshelves so that they were in no absolute order, the door suddenly unlocked. Yuuri dropped the books onto the floor and his eyes were wide as he had just been caught red-handed. 

But who stepped inside was not the Emperor of the world. Who had just stepped inside was a small kid. He could not even have reached puberty yet, but still he carried himself like he was a God. Like he was the most important person in the world.

Yuuri had absolutely no idea who this kid was, nor why he was there.

“You are a moron.”

The kid said with a grim look on his face. Yuuri looked confusedly at the youngling.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you are a moron. Do you really think that you can stand up against Viktor?”

Yuuri was even more confused as the kid called the Emperor by his first name rather than by his title, as was proper.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

The Omega asked confusedly. The young seemingly Alpha child scoffed at him.

“I am Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, son of Alpha Yakov Feltsman, Advisor of the Emperor, and Beta Lilia Baranovskaya, the Prima Ballerina of the empire of Russia. I am also Emperor Viktor Nikiforov’s military command in training for when he can no longer take care of the service.”

The kid, Yuri, announced, puffing his chest out.

“That’s a lot of fancy titles.”

Yuuri commented drily, picking up the books and placing them in a bookshelf, not the one he had taken them from though. Yuri seemed offended as he was ignored by the Omega.

“Hey! That is no way for an Omega to speak to an Alpha.”

The young Alpha said in a reprimanding voice. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes at me!”

“Then stop saying things I want to roll my eyes at.”

Yuuri quickly countered the kid’s complaint. Yuri frowned at Yuuri and moved to sit down on the chair by the desk.

“I don’t understand what he would like about you.”

Yuri grumbled as he looked the Omega over.

“You’re so plain.”

“Not all of us have rich parents and grow up in the palace.”

Yuuri frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

“That doesn’t excuse your rudeness though.”

Yuri said.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

Yuuri replied. The two males with extremely similar names stared at each other for a few moments before the young Alpha spoke up again.

“Why aren’t you submitting? Like I know you’re a bonded Omega, and a stubborn one at that, but no other Omega has ever stood up to an Alpha like this.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side, watching the other with a wary but curious gaze.

“You don’t know many Omegas, do you?”

Yuuri asked the younger man, a smile slowly sliding onto his face. His suspicions were confirmed as a blush spread across the young boy’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can’t choose the people that show up in your life your first years.”

Yuuri uncrossed his arms and walked over to the desk where the young Alpha sat. Yuri turned to look at the Omega.

“You… People call you such horrible things, and they say that you poison the minds of the Omegas and the youth. Is that what’s happening right now?”

Yuuri gave the young Alpha a gentle smile.

“I don’t poison anyone’s mind. I just inform people of how it is to live like an Omega in our society, and the disadvantages that I would like to get rid off. Many people agree with me as most of the things I ask for are within the human rights, which the empire of Russia always prides itself on keeping.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide.

“The conditions of Omegas are really that bad?”

He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“In many cases, yes.”

Yuuri nodded solemnly.

“But Omegas make out about 25 percent of the population!”

The younger seemed scandalised, and he looked down at his hands that were now resting in his lap.

“Can you tell me more about it?”

The kid almost whispered.

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri asked in a kind tone of voice.

“Will you teach me about how it is for Omegas?”

Yuri asked, looking up at Yuuri, who caught his gaze.

“Of course I will.”

He nodded in confirmation. The young Alpha smiled shyly up at the older Omega. 

A knock could be heard from the door.

“Young master, you really shouldn’t enter the Emperor’s quarters without his consent again. And your father, Master Feltsman, is asking for you.”

A voice could be heard through it as Yuri turned to look at it with a frown. 

“I’ll be out in a second, Otabek. And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Yuri?!”

The fiery kid that had momentarily slowed down, was now back at full force. Yuuri chuckled.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing, just go see your father, we can talk about social issues some other time.”

The two Yuris smiled at each other.

“See you then, Mrs. Nikiforov!”

The kid said, half teasing, half serious as he mock saluted at the Omega and went out of the room.

 

Yuuri was left alone by the desk in the big bedroom he was apparently going to share with his Alpha. His Alpha. It still felt weird to think of it. He was bonded now. He had been bonded for less than a day, but bonded he was. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket in the skirt he was wearing. When he fished it out he saw that it was Phichit that was calling.

He answered the call, and even before he got the phone to his ear, he could hear his best friend’s voice freaking out over on the other end.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?! Please tell me you’re okay! Please tell me I’m talking to Yuuri! You’re not Viktor who stole his phone, right! Yuu-”

“Phichit, I’m fine.”

Yuuri chuckled at the Beta’s antics.

“Oh, Yuuri! I never should’ve let you go to the palace alone. I should’ve been there. I could’ve kept the bastard from marking you.”

The Omega heard his friend sigh.

“I wish you could’ve. Both come with me and saved me, but as it is, apparently I am the true mate of the Emperor…”

It was quiet for a few moments. Yuuri decided to move the phone away from his ear again before the inevitable sound explosion.

“WHAT?!”

There it was. Yuuri smirked as he glanced at the phone. His best friend was shouting again, and he made less sense than before.

“Peach, please, calm down.”

He chuckled into the phone to get his friend into a state where he could actually talk to him again.

“But Yuuri, you’re the true mate of the Emperor! No matter how horrible he is it’s incredibly cool!”

Yuuri shook his head.

“It sounds a bit like something out of a fairytale, I’ll give you that. But this is far from the fairytale life, so far.”

“Yeah, forcibly bitten in front of the entire world.”

Phichit began with what he had seen.

“And then I was threatened, locked away in a bedroom, reprimanded over my actions by a child.”

Yuuri continued, adding what had just happened.

“And then your Alpha tells the news that our group will disband.”

Phichit concluded.

“He did what?”

Yuuri asked angrily. He felt heat rise to his face, and if he was in a shitty cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri.”

Phichit sounded truly sorry for his friend, but Yuuri wasn’t sad. He was furious. He would not let the Emperor get away with this.

“Don’t be, Peach. I’ll be out soon, just you wait! He can’t keep me prisoner here for too long, I swear it!”

He can almost hear Phichit’s sympathetic look.

“Just make sure you don’t get hurt, yeah, Yuyu?”

Yuuri’s anger faded slightly as heard the genuine worry in the Beta’s voice.

“Of course, Peach.”

He answered softly to calm his friend.

“I love you, you know that right, Yuyu?”

By now Yuuri’s anger had faded completely. Phichit sounded so dejected and scared for his best friend that Yuuri just couldn’t stay mad, even at that asshole of an Emperor.

“I love you too, Peach.”

He whispered. The line went silent, and soon he could hear sobs through the phone.

“Peach, don’t cry. Stay strong. I will be out soon. Just continue on as usual. Make sure that people see that the Omegan rights movement doesn’t stop for anything.”

Yuuri said softly, hoping that it would cheer his friend up.

“I’ll try. You stay strong too, Yuyu. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The line went silent.

 

Yuuri sighed deeply and dragged a hand through his back slicked hair. He looked down at his phone and walked up to the bed, where he sat down as he dialed the number to his mother.

“Yuuri! I saw it on the TV, are you okay?”

Yuuri smiled when he heard his mother’s voice.

“Of course I am. You know me, I won’t let something as silly as a forced bonding keep me down.”

He stated, trying to convey as much confidence as possible.

“Oh, thank god! I was so worried!”

He heard her take a breath of relief.

“Oh, right! Dear, I will put you on speaker so the others can talk to you as well.”

“Okay.”

“Yuuri! Do you want me to kill the Emperor? I might get killed too, but no one force bonds my little brother!”

His sister had always been hot headed.

“Mari, Dear, calm down. You are not killing the Emperor.”

His father chastised his Beta daughter.

“Why not? He killed my brothers chance of ever finding true love!”

“Actually, he is my true mate.”

Yuuri piped up, making the other three go quiet for a moment.

“Say what?!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Dear.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that it’s wonderful, since he is not any nicer to me just because we are true mates.”

The Omega objected.

“But it is kind of a romantic trope, isn’t it? True mates bonding at first sight.”

Mari said.

“It’s a disgusting trope created by asshole Alphas who just want to justify their horrible actions.”

Yuuri hissed into the phone.

“What did I do now, Solnyshko?”

Suddenly the Emperor’s voice came from right in front of him. Yuuri yelped and jumped back on the bed in surprise as he looked up at the Alpha.

“Huh?”

He asked, unintelligently.

“Who are you talking to?”

The Emperor asked, eyeing the phone in his mate’s hand.

“My family.”

The Omega said, which for some reason brought a wide smile to the Emperor’s face.

“Great!”

He exclaimed and leaned over to steal the phone from Yuuri.

“Hello, Katsuki family, it’s nice to talk to you. I had hoped that I would get the chance soon as Yuuri and I would have to do our actual bonding ceremony soon.”

Yuuri could not do anything as he watched the Alpha walk away with his phone, talking to his family and planning the date of the official bonding ceremony that Viktor and he would have to have. He sighed and decided to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at the Alpha as he paced around the room, discussing things with his family. It had started out being about the date of the ceremony, but he could no longer interpret what the conversation was about just by listening to what the Alpha said.

 

After a few minutes Viktor approached Yuuri again. The phone was turned off and the call had been ended.

“The ceremony will be a week from today. The time of the meeting we were supposed to have.”

The Alpha grinned down at his Omega. His Omega. He liked the sound of that. But apparently the Omega didn’t, since he was frowning so hard.

No conversation blossomed from that as Yuuri opted to just glare up at the standing Alpha. Viktor sighed and pulled the Omega up to his feet and turned him around so that Yuuri’s back was facing him.

“What are you doing?”

Yuuri asked as his blouse was unbuttoned for him, with Viktor leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

“I am undressing you.”

The Alpha responded.

“I can see that much, but why?”

Yuuri knew, but he hoped that he was wrong. That maybe his Alpha wasn’t as bad he portrayed himself as.

“I’m going to bed you, like you should after a proper bonding.”

Viktor whispered in his ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe as he slid the blouse of the Omega’s shoulders. Yuuri shuddered with fear. This couldn’t be happening. The Omega part of him was excited to be so close to his true mate, but the rational part of his brain was screaming at him that he didn’t want this.

“Please don’t.”

He protested as his corset was taken off. At first it was nice to have the constricting fabric off, but when he felt the Alpha’s hands touching on his chest, tweaking at his nipples and trying to pull down his skirt, he turned in the grip to push away the Alpha, but as he took a step back, the back of his knee collided with the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Viktor spared no time in climbing on top of the Omega. He started kissing, biting and licking the skin on his neck, making sure to mark it properly, to show that the Omega was his. He continued this assault on his way down the Omega’s chest and abdomen. He stroke Yuuri’s sides as he drowned himself in the scents and sensations of it all.

When Viktor once again tugged at the skirt though, this time with his teeth, everything suddenly turned sour. The scent smelled weird and almost like it was trying to fight his nostrils. The previously nice sensations of touch turned into painful brushes of skin. The Alpha turned to look into the Omega’s eyes, and finally he understood what it was.

Yuuri was terrified. 

 

The younger had screwed his eyes shut and was obviously crying, judging by how the shoulders were shaking. Viktor couldn’t see the tears though as the Omega had covered his face with his hands. The Emperor sat up properly to look at his mate. He had bruises forming all over his upper body from the forceful kissing, and bitemarks painted the canvas of Yuuri’s skin along with them. 

‘I did this. I scared him.’

The Alpha within Viktor whimpered. He pulled away from the Omega and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Yuuri felt it when Viktor moved away. He laid still for a while, waiting for him to come back, to continue his assault. But when he didn’t, Yuuri gathered the courage to sit up and look at the Alpha on the side of the bed. He looked absolutely miserable. Part of him wanted to run away from the Alpha, as far away as he could. But another part of him wanted to comfort the Alpha, and for once, his Omega nature won.

Yuuri approached the Alpha from behind, gently wrapping his arms around him.

 

“How could any Alpha hurt their mate if it feels like that when they’re truly scared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a scene with Yuuri and Yuri was so funny, like;  
> "“That doesn’t excuse your rudeness though.”  
> Yuri said.  
> “I could say the same thing about you.”  
> Yuuri replied."  
> XD
> 
> I hope you liked it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri were truly born to make history ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely blown away with all the feedback this fic has been getting! Thank you all so much for reading it and for the comments and kudos! It truly means a lot to me! Thank you <3
> 
> Btw, sorry for the fictional history lesson that will be thrown at you! xD

“How could any Alpha hurt their mate if it feels like that when they’re truly scared?”

Viktor mumbled. Yuuri breathed out a mocking breath of air.

“And still domestic abuse of Omegas is never brought to court because their Alpha has the right to do pretty much anything to them. I have never heard anyone talk about rape within bonding and marriage, and the negative effects it has on Omegas either, aside from me and my group.”

The raven haired boy could feel his mate go stiffer with each word he uttered.

“What I’m trying to say is,” he said slightly softer, “Omegas everywhere live in fear everyday. Something like what you just did, if you had gone through with it, would have been considered mild by many.”

Viktor finally broke away from Yuuri’s embrace to turn around to look at him.

“And it always feels like that? Fear? Sour and… And… Horrible?”

Viktor’s brows were furrowed and his mouth was curved downwards, but what was the most captivating feature to Yuuri was the absolute despair in his eyes. It seemed like he really regretted what happened, which made Yuuri’s own eyes soften.

“Yes. It does. But sometimes it also feels cold, and petrifying. You used fear to conquer big parts of the world though, why are you so distraught about it now?”

The Omega asked the Alpha who sighed.

“I… I don’t know. It was just something about how it felt when you were so obviously terrified. It felt wrong. It’s never felt that wrong to take what I want before. It’s the bond, right?”

Viktor reached out with his fingertips to touch the Omega’s neck. Yuuri flinched slightly as he saw the hand approach, but calmed himself and let the Emperor touch the bite mark on his neck, right over his bonding gland.

“I suppose it has to be.”

The Omega agreed.

“Did it hurt when I bit you?”

The Alpha asked in a soft voice while carefully feeling at the mark. It must’ve hurt. Why had he been so forceful with his true mate? Had his father been this cruel to his mother. Oh gods, he hoped not. He wanted Yuuri to be the mother of his children, so why did he treat him so bad? That had just met for the first time today, and he had already bit him, way too hard, threatened him, tried to crush the social revolution he had tried to start for several years, and almost raped him. Viktor thought that he must be the worst mate in the history of mates.

“Yes, at first.”

Yuuri answered.

“Only at first?”

Viktor looked confusedly into his Omega’s eyes.

“The bonding gland absorbs most of the pain in that area.”

Yuuri explained. Viktor cocked his head to the side. He may be the Emperor and conqueror of the world, the man who singlehandedly took over the world in five years, but he had never learned about basic Omegan biology.

“That’s because it’s not taught.”

Yuuri said as if he had just read his mind.

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

Viktor was intrigued by the Omega before him. He was glad that the Omega was his true mate, but at the same time he was sorry for him.

“Because just like you could feel my fear, I can feel your feelings as well, to some extent. And you were very confused, and seeing as we were talking about the bonding glands, which is part of the Omegan biology, I thought it was fair to assume that you were confused about the Omegan biology, and that is because it is never taught. Teachers say that it’s something parents should teach, but they don’t, and not all parents know about it, as about 50 percent of the population are Betas, and most of them don’t ‘experience’ Omegan biology.”

Viktor looked amazed at Yuuri. 

“I wish that I had listened to you before.”

He could just say as he shifted closer, not fully aware that he was doing it, he was just aware that the most perfect human being was right in front of him. Smart, beautiful and stubborn. Maybe not everyone would see that as the perfect Omega, hell, you could have asked the Alpha a few hours ago and he would’ve said that he wanted an obedient little Omega that did everything he said, but as he actually listened to the Omega fate stuck to him, he realised that this is what was missing in his life. Yuuri was a new kind of challenge that Viktor had never encountered before, thought he never wanted to encounter, but the way he was so passionate about the subject endeared the Alpha.

Yuuri blushed under the intense stare of the Emperor. He cleared his throat to get the Emperor out of the trance he seemed to be in.

 

“Anyway, I feel like we should talk.”

Yuuri said, meeting the Alpha’s eyes. The Emperor nodded while holding his gaze.

“Yeah, we should.”

He agreed with the Omega, retracting his hand from Yuuri’s neck before readjusting his position so he sat more comfortably, facing the Omega. Yuuri took a deep. breath and clasped his hands together.

“So, we have an official bonding ceremony in a week?”

“Yes. It’s really more for the people than for us, so it’s more for entertainment than sentiment. If you want to have a smaller, more private ceremony some other time, just tell me and we can arrange that.”

“Thank you. Can I invite people to the official ceremony, aside from my family?”

“Of course. The more the merrier.”

The conversation died off for a while before Yuuri asked.

“Ideally, how would you want me to be?”

He asked. Confusion was the immediate feel the Omega got from his Alpha.

“What do you mean?”

The older asked, leaning forward.

“Well, you are the Emperor of the world, you have an image to uphold. How do you want me to fit into that?”

This time it was Yuuri’s time to be confused as the Alpha looked rather guilty for some reason.

“I want you to be yourself. I suppose that you can be a stubborn person and that you won’t just give in to me, like most other people, but I want that.”

“Didn’t stuff like that annoy you just a few hours ago?”

Yuuri was now even more confused than the Alpha.

“Yes. It did, but… But something clicked within me when I scared you, I guess. Suddenly, it dawned on me that if you were that terrified when your true mate did something like that to you, even though you have only known me for a few hours, it must be so bad for other Omegas who don’t even have a true mate, and who have stand assholes like me anyways.”

At that Yuuri cracked a smile.

“That is exactly what I, and so many others, have been trying to say for years, or probably even decades, or centuries.”

The Omega said with a soft smile. Viktor felt guilt bubble up in him.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t understand until now.”

He leaned forward a bit before stopping himself.

“May I hug you?”

He asked in a quiet voice. Yuuri felt a warm feeling well up in his chest, and it felt oddly akin to pride.

“Yes, you may.”

He said and spread his arms. The Alpha wasted no time in wrapping his own arms around the Omega.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they lied down on the bed, still hugging.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you, Yuuri.”

 

\------------------------------

 

In the town of Hasetsu, a family settled down to watch the replay of their friend Yuuri’s discussion with the Emperor today.

“Did our Yuuri just…”

A slender brunette Beta woman turned to her husband as they watched the clip of the Emperor and the Activist.

“Get bonded with the Emperor?”

Her Beta husband finished her sentence. The three children on the floor in front of the couch suddenly sprung into action. They were bouncing all over the walls.

“Yuuri’s bonded!”

They cried.

“Uncle Yuuri is bonded to the Emperor!”

They chorused as their parents helplessly looked at their children.

“Does this mean that we can visit the palace?”

Axel went up to their parents, soon joined by her sisters. They gave their parents a triple dog look and the parents shared a look before sighing.

“You really like the Emperor, don’t you?”

The mother smiled softly at her children, who climbed up into their parents’ laps.

“Yes! It’s because he’s so awesome! He took over the world in less than nine years!”

Loop almost shouted.

“Wasn’t it only about five years?”

Lutz asked, looking excitedly at her mother. The Beta woman of course knew what that look meant.

“You have already heard the story of Emperor Viktor Nikiforov’s rise to absolute power a million times. Why would you want to hear it again?”

She laughed exasperatedly as the puppy dog eyes from her children intensified.

“Okay, okay. I give up! But Takeshi will have to help me!”

She gave in.

“Don’t drag me into this, Yuuko!”

Takeshi protested, moving to get away, but he had two of the triplets in his lap, and they were holding him down. Yuuko shot him a quick glare.

“You’re not getting out of it this time!”

Yuuko leaned over to hug her husband to help her children keep him in place. Takeshi wriggled for a bit, tickling the girls in an attempt to escape, but he failed and was forced to stay to help tell the tale of Emperor Viktor Nikiforov’s past.

“The 30th of December this year marks the ten year anniversary of Emperor Nikiforov’s coronation, but you are aware of that.”

Yuuko smiled at her eagerly nodding children.

“Just start the story, mum!”

Axel whined, pulling slightly at her mother’s shirt. Yuuko giggled.

“Shall I start at the absolute beginning then, or how tired are you?”

“Absolute beginning!”

The children chorused. The parents smiled at each other, and Yuuko rested her head against her husband’s shoulder.

 

“It all began when Emperor Nikiforov was born. The Emperor was a product of love, for you see, his parents were true mates that courted briefly before having a grand bonding ceremony. They were delighted when they found out that the Empress was expecting a child. The celebrations were grand and lasted for many weeks, according to those who experienced it.”

Yuuko began, looking up at her husband through her eyelashes. Takeshi sighed.

“Sadly, the Empress caught a horrible disease after she gave birth to our current Emperor. The mourning would have been just as great as the celebrations just a few months earlier, had it not been for the fact that the baby, Emperor Viktor, was perfectly healthy, and an Alpha. The country had at least been blessed with an heir in these tragic times.”

Takeshi continued the story.

“But the former Emperor was struck with grief as his true mate had just died, and he mostly locked himself inside his chambers at the palace, and left his court to raise his son, so Emperor Viktor came to see Advisor Yakov as one of his most prominent father figures in his early life. Almost 16 years after the birth of his heir, the former Emperor was murdered while on a trip to an old country by the name of the United States of America. You know where that was right? Where the states of Michigan, Arkansas, Texas, Hawaii and Washington are?”

Yuuko knew that she had pointed out at a world map where these states were before. The children nodded in recollection.

“Okay, good. Anyway. The former Emperor was killed on the 24th of December, just the day before Emperor Viktor turned 16 years old. Our Emperor was devastated when he got the news that his Alpha parent had died as well, but Advisor Yakov knew that if an Emperor had been murdered, it was because unruly times were coming. He taught the young Emperor to hide his emotions and suppress his feelings, so that no one could use them against him. The 30th of December, just five days after his 16th birthday, Emperor Viktor Nikiforov’s coronation was held.”

Takeshi sighed as he saw his wife giving him the puppy dog eyes, and he reluctantly started grumbling out the next part of the story.

“His coronation, the event that made him officially become the Emperor of Russia, was held the day before the New Year's celebrations of the 31st of December, so as the world was caught up with celebrating the year that was and the one that was to come, Emperor Viktor Nikiforov gave the order for his army to attack the United States of America. It took some time for the country’s officials to get the news, as they too were caught up in the New Year’s celebrations, but when the word reached them, entire cities along their borders had already been destroyed and the Russian army was already marching towards the capital. The United States of America decided to call upon help from their allies, but they were a bit too slow to stop the siege of Washington D.C. The siege lasted for 2 years before the country gave up and signed a treaty, which basically consisted of them giving up all their land to Russia and to follow the empire’s laws. During the siege Russia had called upon it’s own allies, and added them to their already vast army.”

Takeshi said, poking Yuuko’s side to get her to continue it.

“Countries such as China and Kazakhstan joined the Russian forces, and since the country of China was one of the biggest in the world along with Russia and Canada, the country above the United States of America, they had quite a big military to boost that of Russia. They were sent to take over the middle eastern countries and moved throughout Africa, conquering the land there to add to their names. But the Emperor did not stay at home in the palace during these unruly times, he went to countries like Canada, England and Mexico to speak to their leaders. He must’ve been very persuasive as well, because before the Siege of Washington D.C was even over, he had already control over most countries in Europe and Africa, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Bolivia, Ecuador, Venezuela, Paraguay and Uruguay. After the United States of America signed the treaty, it just took the Emperor three years to get the rest of the world to join the empire. Japan, the province we live in, was actually one of the last ones to join the empire.”

“I think it’s so amazing that he managed to get the rest of the world in just three years after the end of the Siege of Washington D.C!”

Lutz Squealed.

“Well, it’s because Viktor knew how to use his army well. He knew that posturing can do just as much damage as an actual battle if done right, and apparently he is a genius when it comes to talking to politicians as well.”

Yuuko smiled and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

“But how did uncle Yuuri end up where he is?”

Loop asked, looking up at her parents.

“That’s your tale to tell. You were closer to him than I was.”

Takeshi told his wife who snickered.

“Well, yeah. Girls, you remember that we grew up with uncle Yuuri here in Hasetsu, right?”

The triplets nodded.

“Okay, good, because the story starts here.”

 

“Yuuri was always a shy kid. He didn’t like to talk much, and he was always afraid that he would be judged, for his appearance, for his voice, for being an Omega. He was a very anxious kid, and the only times I really saw him relax was when he was dancing with Minako, our old dance teacher that comes to visit sometimes, and when he was on the internet. 

One day he joined this forum online that was discussing Omega rights in society. Many were saying that with the changes Emperor Viktor was bringing to the world, he should instate protection for Omegas as well, and that he should start looking at their rights. Their human rights. So far he had not done so, and people were getting impatient. Yuuri was glad to see that people shared his sentiment. I think that Yuuri would say that he had a great childhood, but I think one of the negative things about him growing up here in Hasetsu is that isn’t that big of a town. While that has its charm, smaller towns usually are a bit more conservative than bigger towns as less things changes, and conservatism has a rather bad view on Omegas, and I think that stifled Yuuri in his youth.

When he finally got to see that not everyone thought that Omegas were but ‘caretakers, homemakers and breeders’, he was delighted. He felt validated. Through this forum he met a Beta named Phichit. Phichit and he talked in the Direct Message part of the forum and they quickly became good friends. When Phichit told the at the time 17 year old Yuuri that there were rumours that Omegas in the capital might get positions to work outside of the home, Yuuri hastily packed his bags and moved from Hasetsu, to the capital with Phichit. 

At first he was disappointed that the rumours proved to be false, but disappointment seeded anger. Phichit was actually the first of the two that organised a protest. He managed to get a microphone and some speakers as well so that the both of them could hold speeches. Yuuri didn’t want to hold a speech yet though, but Phichit was determined to have one, and hoped that Yuuri would join in after him.

At the day of the protest Phichit held his speech in front of a rather small crowd of people in a relatively busy park. Yuuri has later said that he suspects that people were just giving them the side eye before passing by because they were talking about Omega rights, and they thought that it didn’t concern them. That seemed to have been the last straw for your uncle Yuuri. He was angry, and apparently Phichit could see it, because he offered the microphone to Yuuri, who actually took it. He cussed out the people who walked past, making them stop to stare at such a rude Omega for a while, and then he continued on to deliver the most passionate speech ever caught on tape. Phichit was recording his own speech, and he is glad that he did, because he uploaded the part from when Yuuri took the mic onto a video sharing site called ‘Youtube’, where it went viral within a few hours. A 17 year old Yuuri had lit the spark of a revolution. He had brought Omeganism, the idea that Omegas are as much worth as Alphas and Betas, to the mainstream media. People flocked to the capital to hear him speak. His passion was infectious, and while he didn’t particularly enjoy the attention in the beginning, he grew accustomed to it. He started gathering names for petitions to leave for the senate. The petitions started out as being about individual cases that he thought should be brought to court, and the first few just gathered a few thousand names, but as you know, nowadays he gives the senate millions of names on the petitions about them bringing up Omegan rights.”

The children and Beta male clapped their hands as Yuuko finished the story. Yuuko mock-bowed.

“Now, it’s time for you three rascals to get to bed!”

She said.

“But mum!”

The triplets whined.

“No buts. Off to bed.”

 

\--------

 

When the newly bonded couple woke up the next day, they were still embracing each other.

Yuuri woke up slightly before the Alpha, who was awoken by his mate’s breathing pattern changing. He was an incredibly light sleeper.

“Good morning, Solnyshko.”

Viktor smiled at the Omega who looked up at him.

“Good morning, Viktor.”

He replied.

“Slept well?”

Viktor asked as he loosened his arms around Yuuri so that the younger could get out of the bed.

“Better than I thought I would.”

The Omega nodded while he got out of the bed.

“When did all these boxes arrive?”

Yuuri asked his mate who smiled as he sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“The movers came late last night, while you were sleeping. Well, we were sleeping, they woke me up and then they got the boxes inside. They seemed to be quite afraid that I would be angry with them for waking me.”

The Alpha sniggered.

“Well, you are the Emperor of the world, you could easily have anyone who does you the slightest indiscretion killed in an instant.”

Yuuri said while looking through the boxes to find his clothes. When he finally found them he pulled out a light blue lacy dress that he usually just wore to really nice parties. He thought that it would fit better as everyday wear for the palace than any other of his everyday clothes.

“Viktor?”

He called as he dug out a white corset and some matching stockings.

“Yeah?”

Replied the Emperor, who was still in the bed, looking at the Omega.

“Can you help me put on my corset?”

“Do you really need to wear a corset?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the Alpha.

“You don’t want me to wear a corset? I know you said that you wanted me to be me, but to ignore the basic rules of fashion?”

Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

“You are stunning whether you wear a corset or not.”

Yuuri blushed but frowned at the Emperor.

“Flattery will not work.”

“I’m just telling the truth.”

The Alpha moaned as he stretched out his sleepy muscles. Yuuri shook his head at him.

“Then I will not wear it.”

He said, walking to the bathroom to change. When he got back he was fully redressed. He had slept in his skirt and stockings last night, and he had felt like they were dirty when he changed them, thought they probably weren’t as dirty as he thought.

He noticed that the Alpha was also fully redressed when he entered the room again. He was quick at changing clothes.

“I did some military training, there you have be able to change quickly sometimes, like when your camp is attacked in the middle of the night.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“Anyways, it’s time for you to meet the court!”

Viktor chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that children don’t have as much perception as to what a forced bonding is, so the triplets don’t really think about how horrible it must’ve been for Yuuri to have been bonded at first sight like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
